


THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - FIRST KISS

by ksstarfire



Series: THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd in this series</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - FIRST KISS

“Starsk?”

“Yeah?”

“I, uh, I need to tell you something.”

“Shoot.”

“I love you.”

Starsky snorted. “Like that’s news?”

“No, I mean… I’m IN LOVE with you.” Hutch felt his face heat with a blush and his heart pound in fear that he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life. He watched as Starsky put down the magazine he had been reading and turned to face him.

“What?” Starsky’s eyes bored into his.

“I… I said I’m in love with you.” Hutch licked his lips. He kept his eyes on his partner’s. They were blazing like deep blue sapphires under a spotlight. 

“Are you sure?” Starsk’s eyes never left his.

“Yeah. I’m sure. Starsk?”

“Thank God! I thought you would never realize it and tell me. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, Hutch.”

“Really?” Hutch felt the panic flow out of him as he looked into those eyes that had never lied to him.

“Yeah, Hutch, really.”

Hutch scooted over to the cushion beside Starsky. He put his hands behind Starsky’s head and pulled so their foreheads were touching. They sat there like that for a few minutes, just breathing each other’s scents in and out.

After a short time, Hutch pulled back and stared at Starsky’s lips. He licked his and slowly bent his head, pressing his lips against his partner’s. He placed tiny kisses on his lips, never pulling very far back. When he did pull back, Starskys lips followed his, giving back the same gentle kisses. 

Both finally pulled back slightly and looked at each other. 

Hutch moved forward and pressed his lips back to Starsky’s. He wet his lips then ran his tongue along the seam of Starsky’s lips. Starsky parted his lips and Hutch’s tongue sank inside. When he pulled his tongue back, Starsky’s followed his. Soon they were thrusting and parrying with each other. They had moved closer and were wrapped around each other on the sofa. 

Slowly they unwound and stared at each other with shock, happiness and love.

“I was worried…”

“Me too, Hutch.”

“I think we’ve got this, Starsk.”

“Oh yeah, Babe. Oh yeah.”

They melted back into each other, content for now to settle for kisses.


End file.
